


Bettgeflüster

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: "Gebrauchte Scheuklappen zu verschenken!"- Siegfried Rieger





	Bettgeflüster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



Boerne sah an die Decke und tastete neben sich bis er die andere Hand fand und mit seiner eigenen umschloss.

„Bist du wach?“

„Hm..?“

„Schaffen wir das?“

Thiel blinzelte und versuchte etwas wacher zu werden. Und zu verstehen, was Boerne meinte. Kurz sah er zum Wecker.

„Wenn wir jetzt aufstehen, können wir uns ganz in Ruhe fertigmachen und sind trotzdem mehr als pünktlich beim Brunch.“

„Das meine ich doch gar nicht. Ich meine uns. Werden wir das hinkriegen?“

Thiel setzte sich auf, dabei wurde man besser wach. Seine Hand ließ er in Boernes liegen.

„Warum sollten wir nicht?“

„Weil wir sehr gegensätzlich sind.“

Okay, Sensibelchen brauchte etwas Zuspruch. Hatte es schlecht geträumt?

„Das ist dir aber nicht jetzt erst aufgefallen, oder?“

Boerne strafte ihn für den Kommentar mit einem verstimmten Blick, Thiel musste dabei schmunzeln.

„Karl, hör zu: Seit mehr als zehn Jahren stehen wir uns näher als viele langjährige Ehepaare. Wir kennen die Geheimnisse des Anderen und… naja, wir können uns blind vertrauen. Außerdem sind wir ein eingespieltes Team. War doch längst überfällig, dass mal auf eine körperliche Ebene zu heben.“

„Das klingt sehr nach Pflichtübung bei dir.“

Blöder Sturkopf, Thiel seufzte.

„Wir werden uns streiten. Oft und heftig. Aber dann werden wir uns auch wieder versöhnen, dass gehört bei uns dazu. Du mischst dich in meinen Job ein obwohl du weißt, dass du das nicht sollst. Du drückst mir ständig Kassetten ins Ohr und es interessiert dich überhaupt nicht, dass es mich nicht interessiert. Oh, und dein Klassikgedudel ist immer unerträglich laut.“

Boerne sah ihn etwas entgeistert an, da fehlte nun irgendwie die positive Pointe. Thiel beugte sich runter und küsste kurz seine Lippen.

„Du bist aber auch zuverlässig, schaust manchmal mit mir Fußball, hast immer ein Bier für mich im Kühlschrank und du bist unglaublich niedlich, wenn dich etwas wirklich zum Lachen bringt. Wenn man einen Mann in deinem Alter niedlich nennen kann.“

Dabei drückte er Boernes Hand, der Druck wurde erwidert und der Mediziner sah erleichtert aus. Nun setzte er sich auf und küsste ihn wiederum. Es war gut, Thiels Meinung auch mal ausgesprochen zu hören. Damit ließ sich arbeiten.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. Wenn sie vom Brunch noch etwas haben wollten, musste sie sich doch langsam fertigmachen.

Einige Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Auto.

„Denk mal nicht, dass ich heute noch viel mit dir rede, wenn ich schon vor der Mittagszeit über 9000 Wörter benutzt habe…“

Boerne schloss den Wagen auf und sah Thiel mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

„Keine Sorge, ich rede für uns zwei.“

Augenrollen.

„Oh mein Gott…“

Das sollten Thiels letzte Worte für den Tag gewesen sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Zitate finden war heute wieder so 'ne Sache für sich... bin von der Auswahl noch immer nicht restlos überzeugt.
> 
>  
> 
> Auf jeden Fall ein weiterer kurzer Hirnpups, der vielleicht wieder etwas besser ankommt als die letzten zwei Sachen :)
> 
> Ich schreibe auch auf Wunsch, wenn jemand eine Idee hat ;D
> 
> Und Teleshopping ist übrigens nicht mehr das, was es mal war...
> 
>  
> 
> Achja, einfach mal für cricri weil wegen Geburtstag, alles Gute nachträglich :D


End file.
